Triad
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: A worker, Newcomer and a rouge... what will they get up to? ( written between 3 people. Book characters OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**Hayden POV**

First of all, I must say that I hate driving! I mean yeah it's convenient to get from point A to point B but I a teleported can do the same thing. (Not that there are many left, what there's like… 1 still alive?) Second why I hate driving, it's expensive! Especially with the low wage I get off the sanctuary. Is it not enough that we fight the bad guys for them but we also have to buy our own fuel? I know what you're thinking. It isn't air is it? No, it's not. So that why I'm going back to Roarhaven to speak to the elders about what's happening with this money business.

I couldn't even take one step into the sanctuary without someone shouting me.

"Hayden" I heard someone cry somewhere in front of me. "Hayden! Finally you're here. Where have you been?"

"I've been driving." And I had, that's why it took so long to get here. The person shouting me was the receptionist who seemed to have taken a liking to me.

"Either way, Ghastly has been looking for you. You should go see him."

"Great! I needed to talk to him too." Before she could say anything else I ran through the halls to find ghastly. God that woman was annoying, not only did she talk to me every time I walked through the door but I also had to listen to her constant rambling about her pointless little problems.

I eventually made it to Ghastly's office whilst walking past multiple cleavers. Man those things were weird, and scary. But I guess that can be us sometimes so I guess it wasn't too bad. But still scary. I knocked 3 times and entered. He was seated in the chair behind his desk doing paper work.

"I wanted to see you because your clothes and shoes are ready."

"And I wanted to see you because I got a bone to pick with you." He spoke as I went and took the clothes off the chair sitting next to the wall.

"If it's about the money issue then that's your problem. You need to do more jobs or find a mortal job to get you by."

"But that takes effort!" I pouted as I pulled the new top over the tank top I was already wearing. "And yeah, your amazing Ghastly. I just love your clothes and how they suit me so well. "

"Thank you, I do take pride in what I make" I pulled my new trench coat on and quickly tied my black hair into a high ponytail. I sat down and slipped on my new shoes, leaving the old ones beneath the chair.

"I guess I'll go then." I tied the laces, picked up my new trousers and stepped towards the door. As I touched the door knob Ghastly spoke.

"There's been strange activity in the south. Figure out what's happening and deal with it and I'm sure you won't complain about the fuel price for a while." I smirked and headed out the door to my new job.


	2. Chapter 2

**? POV**

Hey. My name's Phil. Or at least it was. I don't know any more.

Anyway, I'd better tell you who I am. I'm a tall, slim, English lad. Fairly smart, but nothing special. I was just, normal. Until about a year ago.

It all started when my family went on a holiday to Ireland. Nothing special and I didn't expect it to be. Anyway, one day we were in Dublin and we were allowed to go exploring, in groups. My cousin, Holly, is about three years older than me, despite that we were pretty close, so we went off on our own. Holly was planning to get a tattoo, and had heard off a pretty good place, in Temple Bar, and I went with her. It was an alright place; it was a shop with a brightly coloured mural on the wall. A man in his early twenties opened the door. He had piercings in his eyebrows, nose, ears and lips. He was wearing worn out jeans, a Thin Lazy t-shirt and a dog collar. He looked like a punk rocker from the 90s to be honest. We went in and sat down while he went out of the room. When he came back and looked at me and said 'I was wondering when you'd show up' Of course I had no idea what he was on about, so I just sat there looking at him quizzically. Holly got on the seat and he got to work.

A couple of hours later it was finished. She paid and we were about to leave when he spoke to me again, 'Take care when you leave. And you might want to think of something else to go by.' Before I could ask, he shut the door and locked us out. Me and Holly just looked at each other confused, and walked off.

We met up with everyone else in a cafe near the waxworks museum. Had a quick lunch and went in. Again, we split up. I wandered into a bit where no one seemed to be, but it didn't bother me. And I saw one of the waxworks move. I went to take a closer look. The plaque said 'Phil Lynott'. I looked around and called out to see if anyone was around, which there wasn't. I walked off and walked past a tall man in a suit and a hat, and a girl all in black. I had a feeling in my gut, so kept walking, and hid around the corner. I heard people speaking. Three voices. Which was odd, considering I walked past two people, so I peeked around the corner and saw the tall man and the girl talking, to the waxwork that I was move. Then the wall opened up. The man turned around, and I saw his face. He was a skeleton.

I had a fit, of some sorts. I had never had a fit in my life. So this was a very strange thing.

I woke up the next day with all my family around me. But the first response was a yell from my mum. I had no idea why. She yelled for a nurse and one responded. She stopped dead. She instantly went to get a doctor. I asked what was wrong and Holy passed me a mirror. My eyes had changed. My eyes were a vivid dark blue. But not anymore. They were almost an electric blue. The doctor came and didn't diagnose anything wrong, so we left not too long afterwards.

I knew something was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it until not too long ago.

A/N: The ? Is because his name is going to be revealed at a later date. Don't want to have any spoilers now do we?


End file.
